


Of Life and Fairytales

by surprisememate



Series: I Would Do Anything For You (Selection AU) [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, I promise it's not that weird, M/M, The Selection AU, There's some weird relationships in the tags, god dammit Gilbert, lots of fluff in later chapters, ludwig didn't ask for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surprisememate/pseuds/surprisememate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ludwig's older brother Gilbert refuses to become heir to the crown, Ludwig is forced to become the new heir. As if that wasn't hard enough, riots are being threatened to break out across New Germania. Ludwig decides to hold a selection, hoping not only to calm down his people, but to find someone to rule by his side. Sounds easy enough right? If only life was a fairytale.</p>
<p>(The Selection AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon a Time

Prince Ludwig's POV

“10, 9, 8,-“

Breathe Ludwig. You’ve been on camera your entire life.

“7, 6, 5,-“

“I just hope ‘His Royal Highness’ doesn’t screw this up”

“4, 3, 2, -“

“Hello everyone and welcome to tonight’s special edition of the Weekly Report” The booming voice and attractive face of Adel Fischer became broadcast to the entire world. “Tonight, as you already know, we will crown our very own, Prince Gilbert Beilshmidt!” A cry went up from the live audience, cheering on Adel’s performance.

Adel turned and his eyes instantly landed on me. “Ah! Prince Ludwig!” Oh no. “Can we get your thoughts on your brother’s coronation tonight?” I turn my lips up at the sudden inquiry, though I am in no way amused at the question. I force an answer out through the lump in my throat, “Gilbert will be a fine king. I have all my faith that he will be listed among the greatest kings of all time.”

Adel laughed, making a little brother joke, and moved on, asking this question and that until finally, the moment had arrived. Gilbert stood at the front of the studio, as every official read through their scripted coronation lines. I could tell that by every passing second he got more anxious. Eventually, Gilbert busted under the pressure. “STOP!” multiple gasps went up from the audience meanwhile I shook my head and sighed. I knew it. Gilbert turned to face the royal family, or more specifically, our grandfather and I. “Grandfather, I am truly sorry but I cannot take the title of king. Ludwig is much better suited to the job than I will ever be. I am sorry to all of our subjects for who have always looked to the royal family for support. I hereby denounce myself as heir to the throne of New Germania.” 

I froze in my seat, feeling every pair of eyes in the world settle on me as Gilbert walked across the stage to sit next to me. “Sorry Bruder.” He whispered as he sat down. I knew that if I made any move to be in any way angry with him, it would automatically make me look like the bad guy. My anger would simply need to be contained for a few more minutes.  
After getting over his initial shock, Adel continued. “What a surprising turn of events has happened here tonight. It seems to me as if Prince Ludwig has become the heir to the throne. Tune in next week to see what our new heir has to say. Goodnight from New Germania!”

“Aaaand Cut!”

After waving goodbye to the live audience, we went backstage. “What the Hell, Gilbert?” My grandfather and I yelled as soon as we got into the privacy of the curtains. Gilbert looked as if he had tears in his eyes as he looked between the two of us. “I’m sorry grandfather. But you and I both know Ludwig has always done better with his studies and with all of the foreign relations. I simply am not meant to be heir.” 

“Well you could have at least warned me!” I screamed at him again. “Here I am, having to pick up the pieces of what you’ve broken, just as I’ve done since I was born.” 

Gilbert simply cast his eyes down, causing his silver hair to reflect the bright stage lights being brought from the stage. 

“Are you not going to give me an explanation?” My anger was simply boiling over at this point, and there was no stopping me. “Why do you have to be so selfish Gil? Now I have a week to come up with something to tell our people before we start having riots. Have fun with your egotistical lifestyle.”

I stormed off to my room, not bothering to nod diplomatically at all of the palace workers. Once in my room, I force all of the butlers out, wanting to be alone for tonight. I run a cold shower and let the ice cold water run over me, cooling down my body, but not my anger.

After toweling off, I get dressed and walk to my bed, praying to whatever god or deity would listen that everything would turn out okay. I don’t need too much backlash from this. Eventually I drifted into a restless sleep, filled with nightmares of controversy I couldn’t talk my way out of.

~

Two big name newspapers slapped down in front of me, narrowly missing the sausage and eggs I was having for breakfast. I looked up to see the same was happening to Gilbert across the table. “New Germania Losing Hold on Its People” one said in bold face letters, the other read, “New Germania: A Dying Monarchy” Guess God wasn’t on my side in this one. I run my hands down my face, too sick to even spare a glance at Gilbert.

“Do you see what happens Gilbert.” My grandfather started. “Now your brother is going to have to figure out how to get this under control in less than a week.” Grandfather continued to rant at gilbert as I looked down at my breakfast, which now seemed unappetizing.

“I-I think I have an idea.” I spoke softly, my words barely louder than a whisper. “Do you remember when you taught us about the old tradition of the heir to the throne having a ‘selection’ before he was to be crowned king? We could have eighteen different people come from around the world and televise the process. We could have forms made and mailed out after I make my speech Tuesday. Anyone between the ages of 15-26 is allowed to enter. It could change the way people look at us. Fifteen different people from around the world get to experience life as a royal, and one lucky winner gets to be royal forever. I think it’s a win-win for all of us.” I finish. 

I look around at my family as they sit there stunned. “Ludwig,” my grandfather starts, “are you sure you want to do this? You’re basically giving your chance at love away. I’m sure we can find a different alternative.” I chuckled lightly, though there was no happiness behind it, and shook my head. “No grandfather, I need to do this. If you or anyone else needs me, I will be in my room writing my speech.” With that I speed out of the dining hall, filled with vigor as I rush to my room. Secretly, from the moment we were told the stories of past selections, I had always dreamt of having one of my own. That dream, unfortunately disappeared once I found out I would not be the heir to the throne. Now that the once seemingly impossible dream is happening, I couldn’t be more excited. I rushed into my room, starting on one of the best speeches I will give in my lifetime, bound not to mess anything up.

~

After fourteen consecutive hours used to write my speech, thirty hours used to iron out every detail on the applications, and countless hours of worrying, the next evening report had finally arrived. I stood in front of a podium in my freshly tailored suit, waiting for Adel to announce me. I thought I was ready for this, I really did. Now, I’m not too sure. I hear the call for quiet on set and immediately my heart beats too fast for any normal human. 

“Hello everyone!” Adel’s voice fills my ears and I wonder how he can do this week after week with such ease. He goes on to talk about different news events throughout New Germania and the world, throwing a couple jokes in between some of the harder subjects. I’m so focused on watching him, I nearly didn’t notice that he had announced my speech.

“Good evening people of New Germania and the world.” I begin, “As you have most likely heard, I am New Germania’s new upcoming heir to the throne. Instead of just taking the throne like has been the custom in the past few ascensions, I have decided to have a selection to find someone to rule by my side.” I go into details of what a selection entails, and watch as the live audience gets excited. That’s definitely a good sign. Before I can even tell, my speech is almost over. “an application is being sent to every household in the world that has an unmarried male or female occupant between the ages of 15-26. The deadline to mail them back to New Germania palace is two months from today. Eighteen applications will be hand selected by me, live on the evening report. Only one will gain the title of king or queen next to my side. Good Luck, and I hope to see some of you soon.” I finish with a slight smile. I hear the call to cut the cameras and take a deep breath, waving at the live audience before going backstage. This is going to be a long two months.

~

Within the first week of the application process, we already had received half a million applications from all over the world. By the second week, we had two million. The number hasn’t quit growing within the last two months. I made myself stop going into the mail room after the second week, knowing it was only making me on edge to see the applications and not be able to look at them. Instead I worked on making sure all eighteen of the rooms for the applicants were perfect. I made the menu for the first dinner when all of the applicants arrived. I tried not to think about how my life was about to change, whether for the better or for the worse. 

Before I was even ready, the day of the selection of applicants had arrived. When we arrived to the stage for the report, eighteen large bronze bowls had been set out, filled to the brim with applications. As I read the name of each applicant drawn, their picture would appear on the citizens’ television screens. I hadn’t even realized that I was zoning out onto the bowls until I heard Adel announce the selection of the applicants. I stood, palms sweaty, heart racing, and walked to the first bowl. 

I stuck my hand in, pulled, and opened the first application:

“Roderich Edelstein” I announced. 

I walked to the next bowl. 

“Alfred F. Jones”

I picked from the next three

“Feliks Łukasiewicz”

“Elizabeta Héderváry”

“Basch Zwingli”

The next nine:

“Tino Väinämöinen”

“Natalia Arlovskaya”

“Wong Yao”

“Antonio Fernandez Carriedo”

“Raivis Galante”

“Feliciano Vargas”

“Francis Bonnefoy”

“Honda Kiku”

“Ivan Braginski”

The last four:

“Arthur Kirkland”

“Eduard von Bock”

“Toris Laurinaitis”

“Berwald Oxenstierna”

I looked at the camera as I finished with the final application. “The selected have one week to get ready to come lice at the palace.” I say, beginning my closing speech. “A representative from the palace will be coming to get the lucky eighteen ready to live at the palace. See you soon.” I waved slightly at the camera before Adel took back over to end the report. As soon as the camera called cut, I was already racing to my room, determined to match each face to each name, and know at least the most basic of facts. The new chapter of my life had only just begun.


	2. Everyone Needs Someone. He Must Need Someone Too

Feliciano's POV

I ran to the living room, arms full of popcorn, and plopped down between Lovino and Grandpa Roma, flinging popcorn across everyone. Grandpa laughed, ruffling my hair, while Lovino grumbled, picking scattered pieces of popcorn off himself. “Why do we even need to watch this stupid thing. It’s not like it’s mandatory to watch. It’s a waste of time if you ask me.” Lovino finished, crossing his arms. 

 

Grandpa Roma chuckled, looking over at Lovino. “Really Lovi, lighten up! I think you’re just scared Feli will get picked.” He finished, winking at me. 

 

“I really don’t think I’ll be picked,” I started, “Sure it would be fun and all, eating the palace food and living like royalty, but I don’t think I have the leadership qualities it would take to be a prince consort. I only applied for the sake of having the chance.” I looked down at my hands, suddenly not very enthusiastic. 

 

“Feli, the prince isn’t only looking for someone who can be a leader. He’s looking for someone to always be by his side, to keep him strong when he needs to break down.” Grandpa Roma looked at me lovingly. “I think you have every one of those characteristics.”

 

Music blared from the tv, cutting off whatever remark Lovino was about to say. Our attention was turned immediately to the television, watching through all the news, waiting for the drawing to happen. Soon enough, Adel announced the selection, and the prince stood up. Without even realizing, I started counting backwards in my head, counting my chances lowering.

 

The prince reached into the first bowl. “Roderich Edelstein” _18_

“Alfred F. Jones” _17_

“Feliks Łukasiewicz” _16_

“Elizabeta Héderváry” _15_

“Basch Zwingli” _14_

“Tino Väinämöinen” _13_

“Natalia Arlovskaya” _12_

“Wong Yao” _11_

“Antonio Fernandez Carriedo” _10_

“Raivis Galante” _9_

“Feliciano Vargas” _8_

Wait. What?

 

All of a sudden Romano was on top of me, hugging me and screaming.

 

Grandpa Roma was kneeling on the ground, his face in his hands, crying tears of joy. 

 

I sat dazed, watching through the rest of the selected. This couldn’t change my life too much, right?

 

~

I was wrong. The morning after the drawing of the selected, I was dragged out of bed by a woman I did not know, while she chattered about “the start of a new life!” 

 

I was greeted by even more unfamiliar faces after I was dragged by the woman into the kitchen. After plopping me down into a chair, she introduced herself as Gisela, my advisor. Soon she, along with the three other people in the room, began measuring me for my “wardrobe.” Lovi stood in the doorway, laughing when I mouthed an invisible “Help”

 

After what seemed like hours of poking, prodding, and questions like “this goes so well with his eye color, don’t you think?” Gisela sent her helpers away and sat down at the kitchen table with Grandpa Roma and me. 

“Alright Feliciano, we’re just going to go over a few rules,” she started, flashing me a blinding white smile. “First, you cannot leave the palace by yourself. Only the prince can tell you to leave, no one else.” Okay reasonable enough.

“Second, no one knows how long the selection will last. It could last a couple months; it could last a couple years, though I highly doubt that.” I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. Years? Gisela didn’t seem to notice and kept speaking. “You are not to fight, sabotage, or generally lay a finger on another member of the selected.” I could deal with that. I hated confrontation. 

“You will only be in a relationship with the prince. All other rules would result in the prince’s dismissal of you. This rule is punishable by death.” Death? Death? Again Gisela didn’t seem to notice my rising panic.

“You will be present at each Weekly Report broadcast until your dismissal. You can and will be asked questions by Adel while at the broadcasts. Cameras will sometimes be in the palace to document your life with the prince.” I take a deep breath. The cameras I can deal with. The speaking I cannot. With my tendency to ramble, I can only see the train wreck the reports will be. Gisela continued “Your family will be given a check every week that you stay at the palace.” I breathe a sigh. Although we need the money, I’m not sure that I can stay at the palace long enough for it to make a difference. “If you make it to the top ten, (and between you and me kid, I think you will), you will start to learn about what it really takes to become a prince consort. Should you make it completely through the selection, and marry Prince Ludwig, you will become the crowned prince consort of New Germania and take on all of the title’s responsibilities. Is that clear?” She smiled at me again. “Yes, perfectly clear.” My voice comes out surprisingly strong, though I feel weak on the inside. “Perfect!” she exclaims, before hugging me and whispering, “I’m still rooting for you kid.” 

She straightened out, saying she’d see me Thursday before I left, and then, as quickly as she came into my life, she was gone. I breathe out a soft sigh, only then looking at Grandpa Roma. 

 

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” he said, rubbing his temples. 

 

I smiled up at him brightly, hoping that would ease his worries. “I want to Grandpa. Really.” I take another breath. “And I’ll be back before you will even have time to miss me!” Grandpa Roma chuckled, pulling me in close. “With that attitude, sure. But I believe in you Feli.”

 

It seems like everyone does.

 

~

 

After a week of having what seemed like every official in the state of Italy come to personally congratulate me, Thursday had finally arrived. Gisela came and woke me up again, as promised, and handed me a white button-down shirt and black dress slacks. After gingerly putting them on, terrified to rip the expensive fabric, she placed a flower in my hair. “A Lily.” I looked up at her from my position in front of the mirror. “That’s Italy’s national flower. Are all the selected going to wear their national flower?” She chuckled. “The prince thought it would be a nice touch, celebrating cultural differences and all.” I smiled at my reflection in the mirror, took a deep breath, and walked into the living room where Lovi and Grandpa Roma were waiting. Grandpa Roma was crying, as he has been since Wednesday, and it might have been my mind playing tricks on me, but I could have sworn I saw him wipe away a tear or two. I hugged both of them in turn before stepping out of the safety of my home into the bright sunlight and camera flashes of reporters getting some of their first glimpses of me. 

Gisela dragged me through the crowd into the sleek black car that had pulled up to our sidewalk. I was on my way to New Germania; to a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow I wrote this at midnight last night so sorry if there's any mistakes. 
> 
> I can't believe the feedback this fic has already gotten. I wasn't expecting anything at all really. 
> 
> Updates will probably be pretty slow, as school is about to start again, but I'm going to try to update at least once a month. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions as to where this fic should lead, I urge you to comment below. I have a timeline of where I generally want the story to go, but I'd still like to hear your comments.
> 
> Much Love <3  
> -Ace


	3. There Are Far Better Things Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which dear Ludwig finds familial troubles to ruin his perfect plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is such a short chapter I'm sorry in advance)

CHAPTER THREE

Prince Ludwig’s POV

 

The palace hadn’t been still for days. Everyone rushed around, fulfilling each and every duty perfectly. I was unfortunately caught in the crossfire. With every sentence on each application, another question from the palace staff came. As I learned that Sir Roderich played the piano, maids bursted in, asking my opinion on the sheets the selected would sleep on. My head spun with information that I couldn’t keep track of. My sleep schedule had been thrown off so much that I had awoken several times with my head on my desk. Time flew by and before I knew it the day of the arrival had come. After checking that every last room on the selected hall was in order, I staggered down to the dining hall where we were to watch the staggered departures of the selected. 

I thought I had everything accounted for. The only thing I hadn't thought of was my brother. He was off doing God knows what and between stressing and sleeping, I forgot he was supposed to come home today. “Lud!” Gilbert’s voice called out to me, but I was in no mood to turn around. “Ludwig!” He caught up to me and grabbed my shoulder, forcing me to stop. “Ludwig hear me out. I never got to tell you the truth about what happened that night on the report.” 

“Maybe because I never asked Gilbert!” The intensity of my voice surprised even me, but I wasn't content to stop there. “I'm dealing with all of this by myself. You skirt your responsibilities your entire life and then when it comes time for you to actually take responsibility, you skirt that too!” Gilbert takes a step back, looking ashamed. “You could have been here, helping us setup for my guests but no. You had to be gone. Skirting responsibility as always. If you screw this up for me Gil I swear,” 

He cut in, trying to hide his tears. “Sorry Lud, I guess I'll, you know, get going” he walked off toward the towers, making no effort to be polite to the staff.

I sighed and made my way into the dining hall, where 3 tables had been set up into the shape of an U. The royal family were to sit at the bottom of the U, with the selected seated at the tables on either side. Each plate had a name tag for when the selected ate dinner that evening. Everything was perfect. Almost.

I couldn't stop thinking about the confrontation between Gilbert and me. I shouldn't have flown off the handle, I should find him and apologize. But Grandfather chose that moment to step into the hall and announce that the selecteds’ departures were about to start. The selected left from homes in various conditions. The Austrian, Roderich, left from a finely decorated home. It looked well maintained, which is to be expected, as Austria is doing very well. 

Alfred, on the other hand, didn't look as if he was doing so well. After the Great War, the United States, Mexico, and Canada banded together to create the North American Alliance. Everything was peaceful for a few years, but nothing ever stays that way. Civil wars raged across the alliance, flaring up in regions the President and Vice President would never think of. If you were rich in the North American Alliance, you were lucky. As Alfred left his less than humble looking home, I made a mental note to make sure the staff sent him more food.

The departures went on in this manner for hours, with the countries ranging in their states of disarray. 

After the last contestant departed I cleared my throat and turned to grandfather. “So? What do you think?” He huffed a short breath of laughter out his nose. “There's not much you can tell based on first looks. Meet them first. Get to know them. Then you can decide.” He clapped a strong hand on my shoulder and left without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this was word vomit I'm so sorry. I've been so stressed with auditions and class work and now learning lines but here's the next chapter in this (probably long forgotten) fic! 
> 
> I've been thinking about changing the title of this story to something different, as I feel "I Would Do Anything For You" is too long and doesn't fit the plot of this fic anymore. I was thinking about changing it to "Life and Fairytales" but would like more input on that! 
> 
> You can give me suggestions on here or to my personal tumblr at "thecuriousfangirl" 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :)


	4. You'll Find Enchantment Here

Feliciano’s POV

 

After driving for what felt like forever, Gisela warned me that we were getting close to the palace. She turned in her seat and straightened the lily in my hair. 

“Feli,” she started, “I believe in you. I may not have known you for too long, but i believe that you are what the prince needs. Your bright nature can cheer anyone out of their sour moods, and your unending optimism is enough to persuade the most pessimistic of people that there is hope. You are a natural born leader, and the nation already loves you for it.”

“Gisela, I don't really think the nation-” a sign caught my eye and i peered over Gisela’s shoulder. A bright pink sign proclaimed “We love Feliciano!” I turned in my seat in time to see another that read “Feli!” With hearts surrounding it. Gisela began to laugh as she pressed the button that opened the sunroof. “You can stand up there if you'd like,” she laughed, “you can greet your future kingdom.”

I turned to her with tears in my eyes and hugged her. “Thank you.” I whispered in her ear, before clambering up to stand in the open sunroof.  
The crowd immediately started screaming and from my vantage point I could see that there were hundreds of signs with my name on them. I wasn't the only one with fans it seemed, as every selection participant had a sign dedicated to them. I looked on in awe, seeing the amount of support the citizens of New Germania had for their country. 

I shook out of my reverie and waved to the crowd. With each passing moment my enthusiasm grew and before long I was blowing kisses to the crowd, having the time of my life. Never before had I felt this needed, even by my own family. I knew they loved me but I always felt like a burden to them. Here I knew I wasn't burdening anyone. 

Unfortunately, the ever nearing castle came upon us and Gisela tugged on my pants leg to pull me back into the car. She straightened the lily once more before the car stopped. She opened the door and stepped out without saying a word. After sliding out behind her, she enveloped me in a hug and whispered, “I believe in you, Feli.” She let go and waved as I was dragged off by a couple of guards.

I looked up at the two men escorting me and suddenly became very aware of what I was doing. I was in a palace. As in where royalty lives. Vying for the heart of a prince against 18 other people. The very thought made my mouth dry and my knees weak. But Gisela’s words came rushing back to me and I steeled myself. I couldn't let her down, even if within my heart I didn't believe that I could win the prince over.

The guards finally escorted me into what looked to be a library, with people and lighted mirrors scattered between the rows of books. 

After being led to a mirror and sat in its adjoining chair, I began to actually take in my surroundings. It looked as if most of the participants had already arrived, with the exception being the American, Alfred. I heard the Spaniard to the left of me, Antonio I think, say that his advisor told him Alfred's flight had been delayed. To the right sat a very pretty girl with long brown hair. She turned to me and asked my name, which I finally answered after a few stutters. “My name is Elizabeta,” she laughed, “I’m from Hungary”  
She was nice, and we talked for a while about how different life was already. Our beauticians came soon and forced us to stop talking while they worked, claiming that they couldn't concentrate. I couldn't help but giggle when they tried to straighten my curl. “There's really no way to straighten it,” I started. “I'll be fine really! I think it's cute!” The main beautician shot me a fake smile before turning to his assistants to ask them. Eventually they all sighed, looking content to just dress me and get it over with. 

My outfit for the Report was a simple black suit, with a light blue tie and an Italian flag pin in my lapel. I looked myself over in the mirror and stared. It's not as if I'd never worn a suit before, just never one this nice. It sat perfectly on the outline of my body, making me look much more defined than normal. 

I noticed the other reactions around me and decided that I wasn't the only one experiencing this. I saw people being as careful and delicate as they could so as to not rip or harm the expensive fabric in any way. 

“Dude, this is amazing!” A boisterous voice suddenly shook me out of my reverie. The American had arrived some time ago and his stylists wasted no time getting him ready. He plopped down into the chair next to me and examined his suit. “I can't believe this! This probably costs more than my family makes in a year!” 

I couldn't help but giggle and he sheepishly turned to me. “I'm sorry,” he started. “My family has always been very poor. This is life changing.” He extended a hand. “I'm Alfred! You're Feliciano right?” I shook his hand excitably and laughed. “Yep! But you can call me Feli. Everyone always says it's easier.” 

We ended up talking about everything under the sun, from where we grew up to our hopes in the selection. Alfred told me about his family, how he was the eldest of five children, how his dad died when he was nine and he was forced to take his dad’s place in the mines in his village. He told me about his three brothers who all looked up to him and his little sister that he adored. He said that he was happy to be here and wanted to stay as long as he could, so maybe his family wouldn't struggle as much.

I was never rich, but hearing Alfred talk about his struggles opened my eyes to the world. You never know how much someone's feet hurt until you've walked a mile in their shoes. I would have loved to talk to Alfred more, but all too soon we were being rushed out of the library and into the studio where the report is filmed.

They seated Alfred in the third row, next to Elizabeta. I kept waiting for my name to be called, I didn't want to sit on the front row, not on my first report appearance. Adel too frequently chose guests in the front to answer questions. I don't do well under pressure. 

For a long time we sat alone in the studio, except for the bustle of the studio crew. Then slowly, the live audience started trickling in, whispering and pointing at us. Adel walked in and I heard a couple of slight gasps from behind me. Adel waved slightly and went to talk to the cameraman.

Prince Gilbert came in with the King, and although they were deep in conversation, all of the selection contestants stood and bowed, like we were instructed to do in the library. The two royals simply waved and dove back into the conversation they were having.

We sat waiting for Prince Ludwig, and had almost given up hope until, there he was. The whispers started up around me but I couldn't help but stare. I imagined that I would be like all of the other contestants, but the prince didn't look special, like I thought he would. He wasn't otherworldly, or freakishly tall, or anything that made him special. Sure, he was good looking, but he looked like a normal person, with too many burdens on his shoulders. His eyes were ringed with dark circles and it looked as if he hadn't had any rest in weeks. 

I stood and bowed with the rest of the contestants, not expecting any more than a wave back. Instead, Ludwig straightened his back and bowed to us, with a smile. 

I have a feeling this is only the beginning of his surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! I got a part in our play and I have been working non-stop to memorize lines and make costumes. I wrote this at 2 AM (again) so it's probably pretty shitty :/ I really hope to get back on track by the new year! 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and please be sure to leave a kudos or comment! 
> 
> If you'd like to follow me on tumblr, my personal URL is thecuriousfangirl (but that's clogged with Yuri on Ice posts) SO follow the tumblr I made specifically for this story, OfLifeAndFairytales
> 
> Love always!  
> -Ace


End file.
